Celui qui était dans le coma
by HebiDoku
Summary: Une rencontre dans un hôpital, toi cloué dans ce lit et moi qui doit revenir régulièrement. Ma vie ne se résume qu'à être ici, dans cette chambre avec toi. Quelques larmes et une légère colère, il pénètre dans son bureau le livre en main. HPDM


_**Celui qui était dans le coma**_

_**C'était un petit garçon, d'à peine sept ans, il était blond très clair, il possédait de très grand yeux gris qui fixaient un peu tout ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, sa tête tournait dans tout les sens à la recherche de nouvelles choses à apprendre, à connaître.**_

_**Il s'appelait Draco Malfoy, et en ce moment il se rendait à l'hôpital avec sa mère qui lui tenait la main fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit quelque part, ils traversèrent la rue et rentrèrent dans l'hôpital, des hommes et des femmes en blouses blanches passèrent devant eux, Draco leva des yeux vers sa mère qui l'emmena vers la réceptionniste.**_

_**Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici, il avait l'habitude, il était malade mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vivre comme tout le monde il devait juste aller faire des piqures régulièrement, on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait guéri. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il avait, une sorte de problème dans sa croissance et dans son sang, mais qui n'était pas contagieux. **_

_**Depuis que sa mère l'avait apprit elle soupirait constamment et regardait son fils avec inquiétude et une certaine pitié. Draco était connu dans le service médicale surtout par les infirmières qui le trouvaient trop mignon, il avait un visage très fin et semblait amaigrit mais c'était sa maladie qui lui donnait cette apparence. **_

_**Mais il restait toujours un très beau garçon, qui ne manquerait pas de plaire. Cette fois-ci on le fit monter à l'étage parce que les salles du bas étaient pleines, sa mère l'attendait en bas en discutant de son état de santé avec son médecin qu'il ne voyait presque jamais. C'était toujours les infirmières qui lui parlaient, lui disaient qu'il n'aurait pas mal. Même s'il avait toujours mal, il n'aimait pas les piqures mais ne montrait rien parce que si son père l'apprenait il allait être en colère contre lui et il ne le voulait pas. **_

_**Son infirmière du jour, Candy, le fit attendre dans une salle, seul, assis sur une table en hauteur, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette salle, il sortit alors et se promena dans les couloirs. Il aperçut une chambre avec une porte entrouverte, il la poussa doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Draco s'approcha du lit, dessus se trouvait un garçon qui devait avoir approximativement son âge, des cheveux noirs de jais, il était pâle et semblait endormi, le blond le secoua légèrement en lui disant**_

_**-Hey, Pourquoi t'es là ? **_

_**Comme il n'avait aucune réponse il fronça les sourcils mais il approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit dessus, il était petit alors il mit ses pieds sur la chaise et s'assit sur le lit il reprit la parole**_

_**-Moi je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Et toi ?**_

_**De nouveau aucune réponse, il eut une mine boudeuse qui normalement faisait céder tout le monde, même son père acceptait tout et n'importe quoi quand il faisait cette tête. **_

_**-Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ? **_

_**Derrière lui une voix s'éleva **_

_**-Il est dans le coma. **_

_**Draco se retourna brusquement, descendit du lit comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. **_

_**-C'est quoi être dans le coma, monsieur ?**_

_**L'homme eut un sourire doux, il s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur celle de l'enfant inerte. **_

_**-être dans le coma c'est être endormi comme il l'est, il ne peut pas se réveiller même s'il le veut. **_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**- . . . Parce qu'il a subit un traumatisme.**_

_**-C'est quoi un « traumatsime » ?**_

_**L'homme sourit de nouveau**_

_**-Traumatisme. C'est un choc que tu subis. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer.**_

_**-Vous êtes son papa ?**_

_**Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de l'homme **_

_**-Oui, je suis son père. James Potter, et lui c'est Harry Potter. **_

_**-Quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? **_

_**-C'est à lui d'en décider. **_

_**Une infirmière entra en trombe dans la pièce**_

_**-Draco ! Ca ne va pas ? Excusez le monsieur. Il ne pensait pas à mal, il est très curieux. Viens, il faut faire ta piqure. **_

_**Elle tendit la main vers Draco et celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, James lui demanda**_

_**-Et toi qu'as-tu ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas, j'ai quelque chose de bizarre. Je dois venir souvent ici. Faut demander à Mère. Dîtes ?**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je pourrai venir le voir ?**_

_**-Oui. **_

_**Ils échangèrent un sourire et Draco sortit de la pièce avec Candy, il se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce qu'il avait quittée précédemment et qu'il n'aimait pas trop, Candy lui fit sa piqure et il ferma les yeux **_

_**-Voilà, tu as été courageux Draco, c'est bien. **_

_**Il lui fit un sourire fier, qui l'a fit rire, elle le ramena à sa mère qui commençait à perdre patience vu le visage qu'elle abordait **_

_**-Pourquoi est-ce que ça a été si long ?**_

_**-Nous avons eut une urgence.**_

_**-Mère ! Mère ! J'ai rencontré un garçon qui était dans le coma parce qu'il a eut un traumatsime !**_

_**-Traumatisme, chéri. **_

_**Elle lui reprit la main pendant que lui, lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait et dit dans cette chambre. **_

_**A chaque fois qu'il allait à l'hôpital il s'arrêtait toujours dans cette chambre, il venait parler, raconter sa vie, espérant qu'un jour le garçon se réveillerait pour lui dire, « Enchanté ».**_

_**Draco avait quinze ans, il était devenu très beau, mais il restait plus petit que la moyenne, toujours sa maladie, mais les chercheurs commençaient à trouver des injections beaucoup plus efficaces, il n'avait plus peur des piqures maintenant, il avait prit l'habitude, tout comme entré dans cette chambre. Il parlait sans cesse parce qu'on lui avait dit que les personnes dans le coma entendaient tout. Alors il parlait, il s'asseyait sur le lit et parlait, de temps en temps il passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs, ou sur la joue il trouvait Harry très beau, il grandissait dans son sommeil lui aussi et il était devenu plus grand que lui, ça il le savait et ça l'avait fait bouder pendant un long moment.**_

_**Il s'entendait bien avec James et Lily, les parents d'Harry**_

_**-Salut Harry ! **_

_**Draco venait de rentrer dans la chambre, il n'y avait que lui dans cette pièce et le brun, il longea le lit puis s'assit, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts sans raison valable. **_

_**-Ca va aujourd'hui ?**_

_**Il emmêlait toujours ses doigts avec les siens. **_

_**-J'en ai marre d'étudier à la maison, je ne peux pas sortir comme je le veux. Et bien sûr je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au collège ! Mais le pire c'est que mes parents se plaignent que je sois solitaire. Si ce n'est pas ironique, hein ?**_

_**Draco le fixa durant de longue seconde, il fronça les sourcils **_

_**-Tu ne veux toujours pas te réveiller. Ca fait huit ans que je viens te voir régulièrement . . . Je t'ennui tellement que tu ne veux pas te réveiller c'est ça ?**_

_**Un soupir le pris, il posa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry, au moins dans cette position il le sentait respirer c'était sa façon de s'assurer qu'il était encore en vie, que la mort ne l'avait pas encore emporté. Il avait toujours sa main glissé dans celle inerte du brun**_

_**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? **_

_**Il commença à s'assoupir quand il sentit la main se resserrer autour de la sienne, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, un cri de joie s'échappa de sa bouche ameutant les infirmières qui se trouvaient à l'étage, il ne pu s'empêcher de crier **_

_**-Il me serre la main ! Il me serre la main ! Appelez ses parents ! **_

_**Les infirmières sortirent avec un sourire aux lèvres pour prévenir les parents d'Harry**_

_**-Tu vas te réveiller, pas vrai ? Si tu te rendors, je te tue ! Compris ?**_

_**-Draco, ne fait pas de menace à mon patient.**_

_**-Mais Candy ! **_

_**-Pas de mais ! Et puis tant qu'il n'aura pas ouvert les yeux, ne prenons pas trop d'espoir.**_

_**-Mais s'il me tient la main, ça veut dire qu'il est proche non ?**_

_**-Oui, qu'il devrait bientôt se réveiller, en tout cas espérons le.**_

_**- Oui, espérons-le. **_

_**James venait de rentrer dans la chambre accompagné de sa femme, ils vinrent faire la bise à Draco, puis posèrent des questions à l'infirmière, Lily se rapprocha de son fils, passa une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire tendre. Draco lâcha la main d'Harry et prit celle de Lily qu'il mena à celle du brun. De nouveau elle se resserra et Lily éclata en sanglot, s'accroupissant, Draco ne comprit pas la venu des pleurs, James vint la prendre dans ses bras et elle dit **_

_**-Je suis tellement heureuse ! **_

_**Draco sourit doucement, il regarda Harry une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce, il devait rentrer chez lui, pour travailler encore, de toute façon il reviendrait pour voir Harry et cette fois là il sera réveiller, il en était sûr et certain ! **_

_**Quinze jours plus tard Draco pu revenir, son père l'avait retenu plusieurs jours, oubliant son besoin médical, pour lui faire comprendre en long en large et en travers un devoir compliqué qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder au cours de sa troisième, normalement. Mais comme il travaillait à la maison il se devait de suivre ce que lui disait son père. **_

_**Il arriva donc à l'hôpital, aussi excité qu'une puce, et demanda à ce que sa piqure soit faite dans les plus brefs délais. Candy s'occupa de lui et avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit après sa piqure il s'était enfuit dans la chambre, quand il ouvrit la porte il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était légèrement stressé, comment allait-il réagir, que devrait-il dire, se souviendrait-il de lui, il se posait énormément de question. **_

_**Mais il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva devant un lit vide. Il ne comprit pas et son sourire se fana, il vérifia le numéro de la porte pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais non. Il s'approcha du lit et agrippa le rebord, une expression confuse, pleine de doute. **_

_**Candy arriva dans son dos en croisant les bras **_

_**-Draco, si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais pourquoi cette chambre est vide.**_

_**Il se retourna un air adorable sur le visage et elle fondit littéralement**_

_**-Il est sortit du coma la semaine dernière, après des examens il a pu retourner chez lui. Mais il doit se réhabituer à sa vie et rattraper tout son retard. Je ne pense pas que tu le reverras, Draco. Mais Monsieur et Madame Potter te remercie d'être resté tout ce temps avec lui. **_

_**Il afficha un sourire, pour cacher sa tristesse**_

_**-Je suis heureux qu'il aille bien ! **_

_**Candy lui sourit à son tour et elle l'entraîna à la sortie de l'hôpital. **_

_**-Dis-moi, Candy.**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Tu as des nouvelles pour les recherches ?**_

_**Elle afficha un air désolé **_

_**-Non, aucune nouvelle, ils pataugent.**_

_**-D'accord. Merci. **_

_**Il rentra chez lui. **_

_**Un an plus tard**_

_**Draco se faisait piquer dans cette salle qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était par une infirmière qu'il n'aimait pas du tout non plus, elle lui faisait mal, mais il ne disait rien et lui faisait un grand sourire après chaque piqure. Candy avait été mutée dans un autre hôpital. Comme toujours après sa piqure il allait dans cette chambre, mais ce jour ci elle était entrouverte, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Quand il avait sept ans. Il sourit, nostalgique, il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Harry.**_

_**Il pouvait sans doute le retrouver en fouillant dans l'annuaire mais s'il n'était pas venu de lui-même c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, il lui avait peut être fais peur à tout lui raconter ou alors il ne se souvenait pas de lui, il poussa la porte et rentra dans la pièce toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette d'un homme dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci se retourna vers Draco.**_

_**-Hm... Draco Malfoy ?**_

_**Draco releva brusquement la tête, il regarda des pieds à la tête la personne devant lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant petit à petit, puis un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, il se précipita contre le torse du brun **_

_**-HARRY ! **_

_**L'interpellé ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'avait entendu que sa voix pendant huit ans. Même s'il avait mué à une époque, lui avait une voix grave, assez suave, il avait travaillé dur pour rattraper son retard mais aussi pour musclé son corps et un an n'avait pas été de trop. **_

_**Draco comprenant que son geste était mal placé se dégagea doucement avec un sourire confus, une main derrière la tête et les joues légèrement rouge**_

_**-Euh . . . Excuse moi, j'ai juste été emballé. Euh. . .**_

_**-Pas de soucis ne t'en fais pas. Mes parents m'avaient parlé d'un petit blond, assez mignon avec des yeux gris.**_

_**-Je ne suis pas petit ! **_

_**Un silence s'en suivit **_

_**-Bon d'accord, je le suis mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !**_

_**-Tu n'as pas bu assez de lait.**_

_**Draco leva des yeux étonné vers lui. **_

_**-Tu ne te souviens pas ?**_

_**-Quand j'étais dans le coma ? Si, mais pas de tout, plus c'est loin moins je m'en souviens.**_

_**-Ah oui, logique. **_

_**Un autre silence s'installa. **_

_**-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de plus te connaître que de me connaître. **_

_**-Ah, j'ai sans doute un peu trop parlé. Sinon ça va ? Tu réussis à récupérer de tout ce temps ?**_

_**-Oui, j'ai bien récupéré. **_

_**L'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui, entra dans la chambre et commença à parler avec sa voix raillarde**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Va-t'en ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette pièce ! Et vous non plus ! **_

_**Elle les désigna du doigt, Draco soupira légèrement **_

_**-Veux tu que j'appelle tes parents, garnement ?**_

_**-Non. **_

_**-Alors ne soupire pas !**_

_**Il retint de justesse un autre soupir, elle les chassa de la chambre qu'elle ferma et ils descendirent, arrivé devant l'hôpital ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlé. **_

_**-Bon je vais y aller.**_

_**Mais Draco le retint d'une main, Harry se retourna vers lui en le regardant avec des questions dans les yeux**_

_**-Tu . . . Tu sais Harry même si tu ne te souviens pas de tout, j'ai été content de faire ta connaissance, j'ai beaucoup aimé les moments que j'ai passé ici en ta compagnie. Je . . . Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé. **_

_**-Ce n'est pas plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier ?**_

_**-Non, Parce que à part venir te parler pendant des heures et te bourrer le crâne de ma petite vie je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais. **_

_**Il sourit doucement, Harry le fixa un petit moment puis Draco se rapprocha rapidement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa au bord des lèvres avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, rouge de chez rouge. **_

_**Harry était resté inerte sur le trottoir, ses doigts caressèrent l'endroit où Draco venait de l'embrasser, et il rougit puis rebroussa chemin. Il allait passer des tests de rattrapage dès demain pour rentrer dans un lycée assez prestigieux, il avait voulut rencontrer ce Draco qui était venu le voir pendant toute son enfance dans cet hôpital. Il se souvenait de sa voix, toujours douce et calme cela l'avait apaisé.**_

_**Un mois plus tard**_

_**Draco était chez lui, s'ennuyant ferme, il était seul dans son grand manoir, ses parents au travail et lui s'ennuyait une fois de plus, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir sauf pour aller à l'hôpital, il était comme prisonnier de cette magnifique demeure. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait mieux avec les piqures, il savait qu'il allait être guéri alors pourquoi on le séquestrait ici ?**_

_**Il soupira et se leva, lâcha son stylo et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était assez loin de sa chambre, cet endroit était bien trop grand pour seulement trois personnes, il y avait une seule femme de ménage qui venait tout les matins à dix heures pour repartir à quatorze heures c'était la seule personne que Draco voyait en dehors de ses parents. **_

_**Et puis ses relations parentales se passaient de moins en moins bien, il était adolescent et avait donc sa crise mais ce n'était pas le tout, il voulait sortir, il voulait sa liberté, mais personne ne la lui donnait.**_

_**Alors il flânait dans le jardin, bien qu'il soit grand, il s'ennuyait. Il passa devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le chemin de l'entrée de son manoir et vit un groupe de jeune, un semblait récalcitrant à venir ici, alors que les trois autres l'incitait à venir. Draco fronça les sourcils, il ouvrit la porte et cria**_

_**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Dégagez !**_

_**Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent vers lui, il les fixa un à un puis s'arrêta sur le dernier, il eut une expression étonné et dit**_

_**-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_

_**Une brune s'approcha de lui avec un sourire amical, elle tendit la main vers lui**_

_**-Enchanté je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une amie d'Harry, il nous a dit que tu étais un ami d'enfance. Alors on a voulut te rencontrer. On ne savait pas que tu habitais un tel endroit. . .**_

_**-Ami d'enfance. . .**_

_**Les trois autres s'étaient rapprochés, Harry prit la parole**_

_**-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de leur dire que tu ne souhaitais pas de visite sans doute et. . .**_

_**-Non, non ne t'en fais pas. Enchanté, Draco Malfoy.**_

_**-On sait déjà ! **_

_**Reprit Hermione avec un grand sourire**_

_**-Je te présente Ronald Weasley, appelé plus communément Ron et Blaise Zabini, on a d'autre ami mais ils n'ont pas voulu venir. **_

_**Draco les fit entrer, et ils s'installèrent dans le salon à parler de tout et de rien, quand d'un coup la porte claqua et une femme apparut devant eux, Draco se leva et dit**_

_**-Bonjour, mère. **_

_**Les quatre autres se levèrent et saluèrent la mère de Draco**_

_**-Qui sont-ils Draco ? **_

_**Elle l'emmena un peu dans le couloir mais ses invités entendaient toujours**_

_**-Ce sont des amis d'Harry. **_

_**-Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit rentré. Si cela avait été ton père, mais tu réfléchis à ce que tu fais ?**_

_**- Excusez-moi. **_

_**-Draco, tu as pris tes médicaments ?**_

_**-Mais, mère je n'en ai pas besoin ! **_

_**-Draco !**_

_**-Je vais à l'hôpital toute les semaines, pourquoi je dois prendre des médicaments en plus ?**_

_**-Pour ta santé ! Nous ne payons pas aussi cher pour rien, alors tu vas me prendre ces médicaments. Et maintenant. **_

_**-Je les raccompagne. **_

_**Il retourna dans le salon et afficha un sourire, il les raccompagna à la sortie et avant qu'ils ne partent il dit**_

_**-Je suis désolé. **_

_**-On pourra revenir ? **_

_**La brune la regarda dans les yeux**_

_**-Malheureusement je ne pense pas. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Merci d'être passé quand même. **_

_**-Tu ne sors jamais ?**_

_**-Si. . .**_

_**-Une fois par semaine n'est-ce pas ? **_

_**Harry le fixa en posant sa question**_

_**-Draco !**_

_**Il soupira en fermant les yeux**_

_**-Excusez-moi, rentrez bien.**_

_**La porte se referma sur leur merci. Ils marchèrent tout d'abord en silence puis Blaise prit la parole**_

_**-Il est tout le temps seul.**_

_**-On ne peut pas émettre des hypothèses comme ça, Blaise.**_

_**-C'est la pur vérité, il ne voit que ses parents et sans doute la femme de ménage mais c'est tout, et son médecin mais c'est autre chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire devant nous. **_

_**-J'avais oublié qu'il était malade. . .**_

_**-Par contre, c'est un bourge, ça on peut le dire. Rien que le « mère » . . . Ca ne doit pas être la joie dans sa famille.**_

_**-Déjà que sa mère transpire la froideur, je me demande à quoi ressemble son père.**_

_**-Je le plains.**_

_**-Vous n'avez pas à le plaindre ! Vous croyez qu'il aimerait qu'on le plaigne, regardez comment il nous a sourit après que sa mère lui ait parlé, il masque tout et c'est sans doute dans son éducation mais nous n'avons pas le droit de le plaindre ! **_

_**Hermione était face à eux, les bras ouvert dans son explication, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'aimait pas dirent ce genre de chose alors que les gens s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre. Elle regarda Harry.**_

_**-Quel genre d'ami d'enfance c'était pour toi ?**_

_**Harry détourna le regard**_

_**-En fait, ce n'était pas tellement ça. J'étais . . . J'étais dans le coma jusqu'à mes quinze ans, et il était toujours à mon chevet à me parler, c'est tout. Mais il était beaucoup plus gai quand nous étions gosse. **_

_**-Tiens en parlant de gay. . .**_

_**-Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là ! Crétin.**_

_**Un rire les prit puis Blaise reprit**_

_**-Donc je disais, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est super efféminé ? Et puis, il ne te lâche pas du regard Harry. **_

_**-Je sais. . .**_

_**-Hey ! **_

_**Les quatre se retournèrent, la mère de Draco était là, dans son tailleur blanc, elle les fixait avec hauteur, elle avança vers eux faisant claquer ses talons elle demanda**_

_**-Lequel est Harry Potter ?**_

_**- . . . Moi, pourquoi ?**_

_**Elle lui donna un collier, il y avait un mot, mais il n'arriva pas à le lire, donc il fronça les sourcils**_

_**-Ca veut dire : espoir. Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Draco, le jour où il est rentré de l'hôpital sans t'avoir vu, quand tu étais déjà sorti du coma. Il l'a laissé dans sa chambre, j'ai toujours pensé aller te le donner mais je n'ai pas eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant. Par contre ne vous approchez plus de lui. **_

_**Elle commença à se retourner mais Harry l'interpella**_

_**-Attendez ! Pourquoi vous le séquestrez comme ça ? Il va bien non ? Il n'est plus malade !**_

_**Elle le fixa, puis dit**_

_**-Il est plus malade que quiconque, si nous ne le laissons pas sortir c'est parce que nous avons des raisons, nous savons qu'il peut mourir d'une simple toux, d'un rhume. Sa maladie ne fait qu'empirer jour après jour, ses piqures ne le soignent plus, alors on a décidé de lui donner des antidouleurs pour qu'il ne ressente plus rien. Il va mourir, son père et moi le savons parfaitement et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive. **_

_**Harry la regarda dans les yeux pour essayer de deviner si elle mentait ou non **_

_**-Il va mourir ?**_

_**-Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Lui qui a tout fait pour te sortir du coma, il ne t'a pas dis qu'il t'avait donné de son sang ? C'est un donneur universel, un jour tu as eu une perte de sang conséquente et lui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, il n'a pas voulut inquiéter tes parents alors il n'a rien dit. Mais au moins grâce à ce don, nous avons su qu'il était beaucoup plus fragile que nous le pensions, il est resté une semaine au lit sans bouger. Mais tu sais quoi ? Mon fils à toujours sourit, il sourit tout le temps, et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le sauver. **_

_**Le visage de Narcissa était indéchiffrable. Un silence c'était installé, Hermione releva la tête et elle s'exclama**_

_**-Draco !**_

_**Tout le monde releva la tête, sa mère se retourna, mais Draco leur sourit il dit juste à l'encontre de sa mère**_

_**-Au fond de moi, je le savais. **_

_**Une voiture passa près d'eux, puis s'arrêta, elle redescendit et un homme sortit de la voiture noire, BMW**_

_**-Narcissa ? Draco ? Que faites-vous dehors ?**_

_**-Lucius, ce sont des amis à Draco, on les raccompagnait un peu. **_

_**Elle partie embrasser son mari**_

_**-Narcissa, Lucius, Draco vous avez des noms. . .**_

_**-Pas commun, nous savons.**_

_**Répondit Draco un bras derrière la tête avec un autre sourire**_

_**-C'est de famille. Ma tante s'appelle Bellatrix et mon oncle éloigné Voldemort. . . . Ce n'est pas toujours joyeux. **_

_**Ils rirent ensemble de ces noms farfelus. Harry s'approcha de Draco et lui mit le collier autour du cou**_

_**-Je crois que c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin. **_

_**- . . . Bah tu sais, je suis condamné, alors. **_

_**-DRACO !**_

_**-. . . Père c'est la vérité. **_

_**Lucius détourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils il déclara**_

_**-Les chercheurs n'abandonnent pas . . . Alors nous non plus. Je t'interdis d'être défaitiste. **_

_**Draco sourit doucement à son père, Hermione, Blaise et Ron continuèrent leur chemin, Harry les rejoindra plus tard, Narcissa et Lucius remontèrent vers leur manoir, laissant Harry et Draco seul. **_

_**-Tes amis s'en vont. **_

_**-Ils m'attendront. **_

_**Draco lui sourit. **_

_**-Crois en toi, Draco, ne te laisse pas abattre. C'est toi qui m'as sorti de mon coma, à venir me raconter ta vie, fort passionnante d'ailleurs. **_

_**Un rire échappa à Draco **_

_**-Je sais, je parle beaucoup mais c'est plus simple quand la personne à les yeux fermés. Et qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'elle nous entende. **_

_**-Et pourtant je t'ai entendu. Je suis sûr que tu vas vivre longtemps encore, que. . .**_

_**- Arrête-toi là, Harry. Je vais mourir et plus vite que prévu.**_

_**-comment ça ?**_

_**-J'en avais déjà parlé avec mon médecin. Il a fini par tout me dire, donc oui je savais. Et il m'a donné mon estimation de vie aussi. . .**_

_**- . . . Et elle est de combien ?**_

_**-On va dire qu'il me reste un mois environ. **_

_**Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il prit Draco dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, Draco d'abord surpris ne bougea pas puis fit glisser ses bras dans le dos du brun, il calla plus confortablement sa tête sur le torse d'Harry en fermant les yeux. Le brun murmura**_

_**-Si tu meurs, qui va me protéger ?**_

_**-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te protéger, tu es fort, grand. Tu sauras te débrouiller. Et puis ça marchera avec les filles, t'es beau garçon. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de l'avenir. **_

_**- . . . Draco. . . . Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je ne veux pas de fille proche de moi, je veux un petit blond aux adorables sourires, avec deux grands yeux gris qui brillent, je veux que tu sois proche de moi. **_

_**- . . . Harry ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**_

_**Draco releva la tête, alors qu'Harry baissait la sienne, ils se fixèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, puis Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche, d'abord doucement, puis il fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure, demandant un accès silencieux qui lui fut donner, un ballet se mis en place, faisant jouer leur langue sur la même mélodie. **_

_**Dans la maison, Narcissa et Lucius les regardait avec un visage triste, Narcissa avait ses bras autour de son corps dans une position d'auto-défense, alors que Lucius avait prit sa femme dans ses bras et regardait le jeune couple devant leur maison. Au bout de la rue, les trois amis regardaient la scène un sourire triste, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et elle avait prit la main de ses deux amis. **_

_**Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser petit à petit, Draco gardait les yeux fermés. **_

_**Ce fut le début d'une romance d'un mois et demi. Ils se voyaient tout les jours avec ou sans les amis d'Harry, mais ils s'isolaient régulièrement, juste pour être deux, pour être ensemble tranquillement, ils ne dépassèrent jamais le stade de quelques attouchements. **_

_**Le 22 janvier, devait être une journée comme les autres, elle aurait dû l'être, Harry et Draco se promenaient dans le jardin immense du manoir du blond, main dans la main, ils se souriaient et échangeaient des baisers. Ils finirent par arriver devant une cabane, c'était leur lieu de prédilection. Ils adoraient cet endroit. Draco eut une légère toux qui inquiéta Harry qui voulut rentrer tout de suite.**_

_**-Harry, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. **_

_**Harry s'assit contre le mur, invitant Draco à le rejoindre entre ses bras qui ne se fit pas prier. Harry referma ses bras autour de lui, il s'endormit bercer par la respiration de Draco, celui-ci soupira doucement, il savait que son jour était arrivé, il savait ou plutôt il le sentait, quand il s'était levé, ses cernes l'avaient inquiéter il lui avait semblé qu'il avait bien dormi, mais il se sentait patraque, mal, et il sentait une toux dans sa gorge qu'il s'efforçait de garder dans sa gorge, il toussa légèrement, se faisant discret pour ne pas réveiller Harry. **_

_**Il le regarda, fixa ses yeux fermés, ses yeux d'un vert magnifique, il regarda son nez fin puis ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses joues légèrement rouge par le froid de l'hiver. **_

_**-Harry, je sais que tu m'entends, tu as dû en prendre l'habitude comme lorsque tu étais dans le coma. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis mais je suis sûr que tu le savais, je t'aime Harry, plus que n'importe qui, plus que n'importe quoi, j'aurai tant aimé continuer à vivre à tes côtés, mais je le sens, je sens que tout est fini, et je dois te l'avouer j'ai peur. Peur de ne plus te voir, Peur que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'inconsidéré après ma mort. Je veux que tu vives, Harry. Je veux que tu continues de sourire, que tu ne me pleures pas. Je veux que tu sois heureux, sans moi. **_

_**Draco se cala plus confortablement dans les bras de son petit ami. Il continua**_

_**-Tu sais, Harry, c'est sans doute la meilleure façon de mourir, moi dans tes bras, toi endormi comme lors de notre première rencontre, je dois t'avouer que je t'ai toujours trouvé très beau. Harry tu sais, j'aurai préféré que nous ne soyons pas aussi proche, que jamais tu ne viennes devant cette maison, comme ça tu ne serais pas triste ou inquiet pour moi. J'ai détesté ces moments même si tu étais avec moi, voir l'inquiétude dans tes yeux est pire que tout. Mais au moins je savais que tu tenais à moi. Je savais que tu m'aimais. Je t'aime Harry, mais tu vas devoir continuer sans moi. Tu vas devoir vivre, tu vas en aimer un autre ou une autre. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tu disais toujours que j'étais un ange et bien je vais retrouver les miens. Harry, n'oublie pas de leur dire que je les aime aussi. Adieu mon amour.**_

_**Draco embrassa les lèvres douce une dernière fois, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, il ne voulait pas partir maintenant, il était tellement heureux, il ne l'avait jamais été autant. Ses rêves s'étaient réalisés. Il aurait aimé continué à vivre, continuer d'être à ses côtés. Il aurait tellement aimé. Mais il sentit ses paupières se faire lourde, il sentit sa toux le démanger, il ferma les yeux doucement pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir. **_

_**Une demi-heure après Harry se réveilla, l'esprit en panique, il entendait encore la voix parler dans son esprit, il découvrit Draco semblant endormi contre son torse, Harry avait les mains qui tremblaient mais il toucha la peau pâle, bien plus pâle que d'habitude il eut un frisson de peur quand il sentit la peau aussi froide que de la neige. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux il murmura**_

_**-Draco ? Draco ? **_

_**Sa voix augmentait en volume petit à petit, finissant par hurler le nom de celui qu'il aimait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il espérait que Draco ouvrirait les yeux et lui dirait « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Mais sa voix ne sortit plus de la bouche close, un hurlement prit Harry quand il s'en rendit compte, quand il accepta la vérité, Draco était mort dans ses bras. Draco n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, Draco ne lui parlerait plus jamais, Draco ne lui sourirait plus jamais. Il se releva, pleurant encore, prenant Draco dans ses bras, porté comme les princesses. Il retourna vers le manoir, leurs amis étaient présent, les parents de Draco aussi, il entra dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait, avec pour la plupart un sourire aux lèvres, Harry rentra dans la pièce, son amour dans ses bras, mort, inerte, il pleurait encore mais en silence il resta planté devant eux, qui finissaient par tous se retourner, perdant leur sourire en comprenant, Narcissa se leva, essayant de marcher droit. Elle arriva devant Harry et lui fit un maigre sourire avant d'éclater en sanglot, elle caressa les cheveux blond de son fils, Lucius s'approcha d'elle, et elle frappa son torse en hurlant de rage, lui se laissait faire regardant son fils dans les bras d'Harry, qui pour lui, tout semblait vide, il n'entendait qu'en vague fond sonore le hurlement déchirant de la mère de celui qu'il aimait. **_

_**Il murmura **_

_**-Il nous aimait tous, il nous aimait tous. . .**_

_**Il disait cela dans une litanie, puis il fini par tomber à genoux, tenant toujours son ange, ses amis l'encerclèrent, ils ne disaient rien, sachant que les mots ne serviraient pas. Qu'ils ne feraient qu'aggraver la situation. **_

Il ferma le livre qu'il venait de finir, il avait été totalement absorbé par sa lecture et il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient percé. Il posa le livre sur la table basse et se leva, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son petit ami, des remontrances plein la tête. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et regarda son amant qui était devant son ordinateur encore en train de taper sur une page Word sans doute pour l'envoyer à son éditeur, il grogna pour manifester sa présence, le blond tourna la chaise vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres il dit

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce qu'il y a ? Tu me demandes vraiment ce qu'il y a ?

Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas la situation, il devait avoir fait une connerie mais il ne savait pas laquelle. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds en un signe d'incompréhension et Harry reprit

-Je viens de finir ton livre !

-D'accord . . . Mais. . . Lequel ?

Harry soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel

-« Celui qui était dans le coma ».

-Aaah ! Alors comment il était ?

En voyant l'air mécontent d'Harry son sourire se fana, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, ce que racontait son livre n'était pas leur histoire.

-Comment il était ? Bien, très bien, très bien écrit si tu veux tout savoir.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne à ce point ?

-Ce qui me chiffonne ? Tout simplement que tu NOUS utilises pour ton roman ! Je trouve ça inacceptable !

- . . . Tu n'aimes pas être dans mes livres ? Pourtant tu n'as rien dit pour les autres. . .

-Bien sûr que je n'ai rien dit pour les autres ! PARCE QUE TU NE MEURS PAS DANS LES AUTRES ! Espèce d'idiot !

A partir de cette phrase Draco comprit ce qui énervait tant son amant, il eut un sourire tendre envers lui, il se leva de sa chaise et entoura la nuque d'Harry de ses bras, se mettant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour être proche de sa hauteur.

-Harry, tu vois bien que je suis en pleine forme. Je vais parfaitement bien. Ce n'est qu'une histoire.

-Pourquoi tu nous utilises quand c'est pour te faire mourir à la fin ? C'est . . . Perturbant, je . . . J'ai l'impression que c'est réel que c'est ce qu'il va se passer !

-Harry. . .

-Ca m'inquiète, je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre.

Draco l'embrassa doucement s'en voulant de lui causer ce mal. Harry accentua la baiser, fourrant sa langue dans la bouche du blond, faisant jouer leur langues ensemble. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors que Draco s'agrippait plus fortement à sa nuque.

-Je ne te laisserai pas, Harry, je te le promets.

Harry fourra sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de son amant et inspira pour sentir son odeur. Il commença à embrasser sa peau, créant de légers frissons au blond qui ferma les yeux rejetant la tête en arrière pour succomber aux caresses de son amant, celui-ci glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Draco, caressant sa peau doucement, passant sur ses tétons qui se dressaient légèrement. Il lui retira le t-shirt et partit explorer le corps imberbe, faisant glisser sa langue le long du cou jusqu'aux tétons qu'il mordilla légèrement puis lécha. Il continua de faire glisser sa langue pour arriver au nombril il fit rentrer sa langue plusieurs fois de suite mimant l'acte, alors que la respiration du blond devenait saccadée. Il déboutonna le bouton du jean blanc et descendit la braguette, le tissu glissa sur les jambes blanches puis Harry l'attrapa par les cuisses, faisant s'agripper Draco à son cou, et déposa le blond sur le bureau tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Draco se démena pour enlever la chemise verte de son amant, cherchant les boutons pour les faire sauter entre ses doigts, totalement fébrile il fit glisser la chemise alors qu'Harry le soulevait légèrement pour faire glisser son boxer qui se retrouva bloqué à ses pieds, il les secoua un peu pour le faire tomber au sol, il commença à déboutonner le jean bleu tout en embrassant son brun. Les mains d'Harry glissèrent sur le corps pâle, trouvant les points sensible qui firent frissonner son amant, qui le rendaient plus excité que jamais. Le jean tomba au sol rapidement et Harry le rejeta au loin, il sentit les doigts fins de Draco essayer de baisser son boxer mais il les tapa légèrement et dit

-Tutu tut ! Allonges toi.

Draco, fébrile, s'exécuta sans discuter, s'allongeant sur son bureau, repoussant ou faisant tomber des feuilles qui traînaient par là. Il posa ses pieds sur les rebords du bureau et fixa le plafond, attendant son amant avec des tremblements d'excitation. Harry se baissa et prit dans sa main le membre tendu du blond qui émit une plainte, il commença à le masturber lentement et lécha les bourses pour continuer à descendre, il lécha l'orifice et y plongea sa langue faisant crier son amant, il continua son traitement, son sexe dur sous son sous-vêtements lui faisait mal tant il était excité, il regarda Draco qui haletait sous ses coups de langues et son doigté. Il lécha deux doigts qu'il enfonça violemment dans l'orifice du blond qui sursauta en criant de plaisir.

-OH mon dieu ! Harry !

Ledit Harry eut un sourire pervers, il aimait quand son amant criait son nom ainsi, il retira ses doigts faisant grogner Draco et le remit dans sa position assise, il écarta largement ses jambes et le pénétra d'un coup sec faisant hurler le blond qui s'accrocha à ses épaules, rentrant ses ongles. Il commença une série de va et vient brutaux, mordant la chair du cou de Draco qui rejeta la tête en arrière, ses jambes se nouèrent à la taille du brun pour le rapprocher encore plus, pour qu'il le pénètre plus fortement encore.

-Continu ! Putain ! Harry !

Harry grognait à son oreille, il aimait l'étroitesse que gardait Draco, il ne savait comment, ses coups de butoirs accélérèrent, il le pénétrait plus violemment encore, il se pencha vers Draco et l'embrassa langoureusement, avalant leurs gémissements et cris, une légère sueur s'était installé sur eux, rendant leurs peaux lisse et brillante. Le baiser prit fin et la pièce se remplit de nouveau de geignements et de hurlements de plaisir. Les parois de chair commençaient à se resserrer, Harry comprit que son amant allait venir, il chuchota à son oreille

-Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime.

Le blond jouit après cette phrase, rejetant la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux fermés, il hurla le prénom de son amant qui jouit profondément en lui, en mordant son épaule brutalement. Harry se retira doucement de son amant qui le regarda avec un sourire avant de dire

-Je sais, moi aussi, trésor. Dis moi, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le fait dans mon bureau ?

-Si, parce que tu me disais toujours « c'est mon sanctuaire, Harry, laisse moi donc ».

-Hm . . . Et je ratais ça ? Mon dieu !

-Draco, n'écris plus ce genre de roman.

-Pourtant ils se vendent bien.

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est le troisième ! J'en ai marre !

-Comment tu sais que c'est le troisième ? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé des deux premiers !

-Je ne suis pas stupide, quand tu reçois plusieurs cartons c'est que tu as écris un nouveau livre, tu l'avais laissé traîner dans le salon, je l'ai lu et tu es rentré.

-Ensuite tu m'as sauvagement pris contre la porte d'entrée ! Et l'autre fois quand tu m'as rejoins dans le jardin tu avais lu l'autre !

-. . . Ouais. . .

-J'y crois pas ! A chaque fois que j'écris un livre où l'un de nous meurt tu me prends toujours violemment et de la meilleure façon ! Et tu veux que j'arrête après ça ?

Harry soupira bruyamment, il aurait mieux fait de la fermer, c'est vrai que ça le mettait toujours en rogne mais tout de même, Draco serait capable d'en écrire un à la vitesse de l'éclair juste pour qu'il le reprenne comme ça. . .

Fin !


End file.
